Schaut, wer sitzt denn dort im Gras?
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Er fühlte, wie die dünnen Beinchen neben ihm hin und her schwangen, ungeduldig, die blauen Augen starrten in die leere Kakaotasse. Gilbert lachte leise. "Ludwig." Die Beine hielten urplötzlich still. "Ich bin sicher, der Osterhase war jetzt da."


**Schaut, wer sitzt denn dort im Gras?**

_Schaut, wer sitzt denn dort im Gras?  
Das ist ja der Osterhas`!  
Guckt mit seinem langen Ohr  
aus dem grünen Nest hervor,  
hüpft mit seinem schnellen Bein  
über Stock und über Stein._  
- "Osterhas'" (Friedrich Güll)

Er fühlte, wie die dünnen Beine neben ihm hin und her schwangen, ungeduldig, die blauen Augen starrten in die leere Kakaotasse und die Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst.  
Gilbert lachte leise.  
"Ludwig."  
Der Blondschopf warf den Kopf nach oben und sah ihn an, die roten Lippen, im kräftigen Kontrast zu der milchigweißen Haut, immer noch zu einer schmalen, dünnen Linie geformt. Die Beine hielten urplötzlich still.  
"Ich bin sicher, der Osterhase war jetzt da." Gilbert zwinkerte dem Jungen zu, der mit einem Freudenschrei aufsprang und an Roderich vorbei rannte, welcher gerade mit dem nächsten Kuchenblech in das große Zimmer kam. Er sah dem blonden Blitz halb lächelnd, halb verärgert schauend hinterher, dann nahm er die Tortenschaufel, um seiner Frau Elizaveta ein Stück Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte zu reichen.  
Gilbert lachte nur laut und schüttelte den Kopf, ließ den Frieden dieses Ostersonntags in seine Seele sinken und blendete das Verlangen nach Blut, Schreien und Kanonenpulver aus. Heute war ein Feiertag.  
Minuten verstrichen und Ludwig war immer noch nicht zurück- wo suchte der Junge denn bitte? Als Gilbert aufstand, um nachzusehen, hörte er nur ein Kichern von Elizaveta, die ihre Gabel gerade in die Torte stach. "Ungeduldig wie ein kleines Kind. Hätte der Osterhase besser auch zu dir kommen sollen, Gilbert?" Sie erntete nur einen eingeschnappten Blick, dann drehte sich Gilbert auf dem Absatz um und lief den Korridor entlang, um nach seinem kleinen Bruder zu suchen.

Er fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, neben ihm ein Stapel an Süßigkeiten und getrockneten Früchten und auch der kleine Spielzeugsoldat, an dem Gilbert viele schlaflose Nächte verbracht hatte, um ihn zur Perfektion zu bringen.  
Nur leider hatte der Junge etwas in den Händen, was sicher nicht aus des Osterhasen Korb gekommen war.  
Und das hatte wohl auch Ludwig festgestellt, als er eine der Blätter hochhielt, auf dem sich ziemlich deutlich die nackten Konturen einer sehr kurvigen jungen… _Dame_ erkennen lassen konnten, die sich etwas… _freizügig_ darstellte.  
"Bruder, was macht-"  
"Ahhhh, Ludwig, ahahahaha, magst du nicht noch etwas Schwarzwälder Torte haben?", rief Gilbert laut, als er die neugierigen Schritte Roderichs und seiner Frau hörte und schob den verwirrten Jungen eilig aus dem Zimmer, während er mit der Schuhspitze seine Pornosammlung schnell wieder unters Bett schob, dann die Schokolade zusammensammelte und sie Ludwig in die Arme drückte. Dann packte er den Jungen an den Schultern und tat sein bestes, die tiefroten Augen so intensiv wie möglich aufglimmen zu lassen._  
"Kein Wort zu Roderich und Elizaveta, ist das klar?!"_, zischte er und Ludwig nickte nur verängstigt, den Griff um seine Schokolade verstärkend.

-

"Gilbert!"  
"Hm…"  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf von seinem Kissen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Wasiswest…", murmelte zwischen einem Gähnen und einem Schmatzen.  
"Der Osterhase war da."  
"Hä? Willsumichverarschn?"  
"Nein. Komm schon, such."  
"Oh Mann, West.", grummelte Gilbert und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett- nur um auf etwas Glattes zu stoßen. Er blinzelte kurz, beugte sich dann nach unten und sah unter sein Bett. Er fand einen Packen Hochglanzzeitungen vor, die ganz eindeutig in die 18+-Schiene gehörten.  
"Ahaha, West…"  
Sein kleiner Bruder grinste nur ein ziemlich untypisches Grinsen für ihn, stellte den kleinen Holzsoldaten von damals auf den Nachtschrank und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
"Komm schon, zieh dich an, Roderich und Elizaveta kommen bald und ich muss ihnen glaub ich, eine kleine _Anekdote _erzählen…"  
"WEST, WAG ES DIR!"

Gilbert hatte seinen kleinen Bruder lieber gehabt, als ein harsches Wispern und rote Augen noch ausgereicht hatten, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

- owari


End file.
